


Ouroboros a Fancasting

by dearjayycee



Series: Ouroboros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fancast, Gen, Photographs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: A Harry Potter Fancast for my fanfiction series Ouroboros.





	1. Marauder's Era

**Author's Note:**

> While I love most of the original HP Casting the Ouroboros Series begins right after the fall of Voldemort and people such as Severus ect are 21 at the time and I am hoping this fancasting really make people realize how young they are instead of thinking of them as they are the movies, since even in that the ages are wrong. Alan Rickman was already 55 when he was in The Philosopher's Stone when by the books Severus Snape would have only been 31. And then counting that wizards age slower I thought doing this fancasting would help drive home how young they all were.

**Val Bird as Severus Snape**

 

****

****

**Ezra Miller as Sirius Black**

 

****

****

**A more feminine Ezra Miller as Regulus Black**

 

****

****

**Billy Vandendoore as Remus Lupin**

 

****

****

**Jamie Bell as Peter Pettigrew**

 

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson as James Potter**

 

****

****

**Holland Roden as Lily Potter**

 

****

****

**Valery Kovtun as Lucius Malfoy**

 

****

****

**Sasha Luss as Narcissa Malfoy (With Half White/Half Black hair)**

 

****

****

**Katie McGrath as Bellatrix Lestrange**

 

****

****

****

**A less dark Katie McGrath as Andromeda Tonks (With dark chocolate colored hair)**

 

****

****

**Arthur Darvill as Ted Tonks**


	2. The Weasley Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEASLEY! I know they look nothing alike buttttt whatever... Also yes all these models are a lot older than the weasley children but I didn't want to use pictures of kids so just go with it.

 

****

****

**Karen Gillan as Molly Weasley**

 

****

****

**Eddie Redmayne as Arthur Weasley**

 

**Gwilym Pugh as Bill Weasley**

 

**Danila Polyakov as Charlie Weasley** (If you look up this model be careful there are some naked pictures of him online)

 

**Marc Goldfinger as Percy Weasley**

 

**Linus Wordemann as Fred and George Weasley**

 

****

**Michael McCaughley as Ron Weasley**

 

**Daria Milky as Ginny Weasley**


	3. Gryffindors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again these are adults but I dont like the idea of using kids photos so go with it. I also mixed up the races and such so I hope you dont mind.

  

**Marcus Hedbrandh as Oliver Woods**

 

**Maria Borges as Angelina Johnson**

 

****

****

**Natalia Castellar as Alicia Spinnet**

 

****

****

**Reece King as Lee Jordan**

 

****

****

**Natalie Nootenboom as Katie Bell**

 

****

****

**Neelam Gill as Parvati Patil**

 

****

****

**Freya Mavor as Lavender Brown**

 

**Marina Nery as Hermione Granger**

 

****

****

**Brian Whittaker as Dean Thomas**

 

****

****

**Matthijs Meel as Neville Longbottom**

 

****

****

**Cameron Boyce as Seamus Finnigan**

 

****

****

**Nathan Dlonisio as Colin Creevy**

 

****

****

**Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Dennis Creevey**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my picks!


	4. Slytherins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some Slytherin babes :# once again I didn't want to use photos of children and I did some racebending (not as much as in other houses since I think it would make sense that most of the Slytherins are Anglo-Saxon because of the pureblood thing).

**Niclas Gillis as Terence Higgs**

 

****

****

**Alexander Vander Stichele as Marcus Flint**

 

****

****

**Guerrino Santulliana as Adrian Pucey**

 

****

****

**Justus Eisfeld as Graham Montague**

 

****

**Sharon Rooney as Millicent Bulstrode**

 

****

****

**Natalie Dormer as Daphne Greengrass**

 

****

****

**Frida Gustavsson as Pansy Parkinson**

 

****

****

**Taya Ermoshkina as Tracey Davis**

 

****

****

**Bill Skarsgard as Vincent Crabbe**

 

****

****

**Evan Peters as Gregory Goyle**

 

****

****

**Lucky Blue Smith as Draco Malfoy**

 

****

****

**Eli Epperson as Theodore Nott**

 

****

****

**Adonis Bosso as Blaise Zabini**

 

****

****

**Alessandra Pucci as Astoria Greengrass**

 

****

**So Hyun and So Yoon as Flora and Hestia Carrow**

 

 


	5. Hufflepuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to make the Hufflepuffs a bit more quirky looking or have more interesting features since I feel like they would be more excepting than all the other houses. so yeah I hope you like my picks! But sadly we know very few cannon Puffs so I think in later chapters I will to some OC to add to the character roster.

**Brandon Logie as Cedric Diggory with Honey Blonde Hair**

 

****

****

**Anna Popplewell as Hannah Abbott**

 

****

****

**Lily Cole as Susan Bones**

 

****

****

**Sophia Hadjipanteli as Megan Johns**

 

****

****

**Nastya Zhidkova as Lily Moon**

 

****

****

**Luke Newberry as Justin Finch-Fletchley**

 

****

****

**Sang Woo Kim as Ernie Macmillan**

 

****

****

**Shaun Ross as Zacharias Smith (Warning there are naked photos of this model online so watch out if you look him up)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now realizing I should rename this Au "Everyone is really Pretty"


	6. Ravenclaw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note beforehand, like the Hufflepuff we don't know many canon Ravenclaws, but the ones in harry's year, as one myself I hope I do it justice.

**Hanna Verhees as Penelope Clearwater**

 

****

****

**Han Hyun Min as Roger Davies**

 

****

****

**Liu Wen as Cho Chang**

 

****

****

**Diane Guerrero as Marietta Edgecombe**

 

****

****

**Zoi Mantzakanis as Sophia Fawcett**

 

****

****

**Imaan Hammam as Mandy Brocklehurst**

 

****

****

**Paula Kawanishi as Su Li**

 

****

****

**Nykhor Paul as Morag Macdougal**

 

****

****

**Neelam Gill as Padma Patil**

 

****

****

**Tara Lynn as Lisa Turpin**

 

****

**Douglas Neitzke as Terry Boot**

 

****

****

**Alex Storm (I think this is his name but it is hard to find if it is or not) as Michael Corner**

****

****

**Christian Codrin as Stephen Cornfoot**

 

****

****

**Chun Soot as Kevin Entwhistle**

 

****

****

**Matthew Holt as Anthony Goldstein**

 

****

****

**Andrej Pejic as a genderfluid Luna Lovegood**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do a fancasting for more characters let me know.


End file.
